


Lips/Nose/Forehead

by Strangerthingsprobably



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerthingsprobably/pseuds/Strangerthingsprobably
Summary: A one-shot that was originally a tumblr prompt: When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead





	Lips/Nose/Forehead

Mike had kissed Eleven a few times after their first kiss in the cafeteria. Though El didn’t know necessarily what it meant, her stomach did flips any time Mike was close enough to break the distance between them.

He never really considered she hadn’t known what it meant. Well, he did consider it, but after awhile, he just figured she understood. So when she asked him what kissing was one night, he was, for once, at a loss for words.

One night after a particularly intense campaign, El turned to Mike with big eyes as he packed away the game board. She decided the time to ask was now or never.

“What’s kissing?” She asked innocently. The question had been burning in the back of her mind all day after Max had mentioned she saw Steve and Nancy kissing behind the bleachers, but El had been too shy to ask what that meant.

Instantly after the word escaped her lips, Mike Wheeler flushed scarlet and looked down at his fidgeting hands. The heads of Lucas, Will, Dustin and Max, shot up. They froze in place, sleeping bags in hand, watching the exchange with grins creeping onto their faces.

“Yeah, Mike, what’s kissing?” Lucas snickered.

Mike shot him a look but returned his attention to El.

How could she not know what kissing was? He thought. He had kissed her plenty of times. But they were always quick. They were always quick. Gentle, hurried brushes of his lips against the tiniest parts of her skin. Like on her forehead after her whimpering cries from a nightmare wake him up. Or quick pecks on the cheek when he thinks no one is looking during a campaign. Or the one time he actually did steal a kiss on her lips again under the mistletoe that year.

“Kissing is when…” He trailed off, screwing up his face trying to think of a way to explain it for the sheltered girl. It was difficult for Mike to focus. He was so embarrassed of himself for not realizing that she didn’t even know what he was trying to tell her when he kissed her.  


He tried keeping his attention on his socked feet, but El’s warm, inquisitive eyes always had a way of capturing him. “Kissing is when two people press their mouths together, or sometimes they kiss their cheek or forehead like when I—“ he cut himself off before finishing his sentence, suddenly aware of the other four pairs of eyes behind him. He blushed even harder, lips pursed, eyebrows scrunched.

“Why do people kiss?” El questioned.

“Because they like each other a lot,” he said, hoping she would get the point.

“Like more than friends?” She wondered, hoping she was right.

“Yeah, like more than friends,” he choked out. He drew his hand up to his knotty black hair and tugged at it absent-mindedly.

“I understand,” El grinned.

Her newly acquired knowledge also granted her a rush of confidence. She pushed herself off the couch and was in front of Mike in an instant. He was too shy to make eye contact after the exchange they just had and she could see him, nose scrunched, biting his lip despite trying to hide under his mop of hair.

She laced her fingers with his and brought her lips to his cheek, over to his nose, and finally rested a lingering kiss on his lips.

“I like you, Mike,” giving him a tiny smile.


End file.
